


Our Own Heights

by whiffingbooks



Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, WritersMonth2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Prompt: hurt/comfortYou don't always have to be the one to carry the weight of the world alone.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Our Own Heights

He gets hit by a wave of longing at work one day, completely out of the blue.

Ron peers at him. "You okay, mate?" He frowns. Harry doesn't like the expression on his face.

Ron may not know it, but sometimes, when he looks at him with concern, he feels as if he is being analyzed. He knows Ron is the last person who will do that to him. Yet, his inquisitive gaze doesn't put him at ease.

"Yeah," Harry croaks out, surprised by the hoarseness in his voice. He clumsily grabs the goblet and mutters Aguamenti. He gulps down the water.

"Maybe you should sit this one out," Neville offers. Harry knows he is being kind, but he doesn't want to see the worry etched on his face.

"No." His voice is too sharp and brooks no place for any argument. "Why don't you give me a rundown of this case, Neville?"

He opens the file in front of him, almost missing the way Ron and Neville share a concerned look. Harry feels annoyed. Hasn't he proven himself to be quite capable of separating his personal feelings from his work? Hasn't he caught enough criminals and outlaws to prove that he won't mess this one up?

However, he doesn't yell. The urge vanishes, leaving behind an empty feeling as he takes in the photograph of the two-year-old missing his front tooth.

"Erm, okay. If you say so." Neville takes a deep breath and brandishes his wand. Idly, Harry marvels at how Neville still behaves like the stammering eleven-year-old boy who had stumbled into his compartment. How has not changed over the years?

Harry no longer remembers his young self. He has aged a hundred years since the time he first learned he's a wizard.

"You're not bluffing to make me get off your back, are you?" Ron whispers to him, his eyes fixed on the presentation Neville is giving. Harry can feel the worry emanating from his best mate.

"I'm fine, Ron. This is just another case." Harry smiles. His smile must have been convincing as Ron's frown disappears. Ron nods and stands up.

"I'll make you a cuppa. Then, we'll dive right in." Ron pats his shoulder and leaves the room.

The gesture warms Harry's heart. Sometimes, Ron may look at him as if he's a ticking time bomb, but he always cares for Harry.

* * *

  
Harry coughs as he stumbles through the fireplace. Grimacing, he looks down at his robes. He hates travelling by Floo for various reasons, but the ash left on his clothes might be the biggest one.

He charms his attire partially clean. Grumbling, he sheds his outer layers.

"Bloody hell," he curses as he heads towards the cloakroom.

"May we be together, forever..." A familiar voice reaches his ears. He halts. The voice tries to sing high notes of the song. Instead, it breaks, nearly deafening him.

Harry laughs out loud. He follows the singer's voice to the kitchen.

"You should put a spell on me. Honey..." He stops at the sight of his redheaded girlfriend rolling her hips and prancing around with the ladle. Harry leans against the door, suppressing his grin. Ginny has always been tone-deaf, but she hasn't let that stop her from bursting into songs.

"I crave you..." She croons as the song climaxes. He starts clapping, making her jump.

Upon noticing him, her face breaks into a wide grin.

"Harry!" She drops the ladle and throws her hands around him. "I didn't know you were going to be home so early!"

Harry burrows his face in her sweet-smelling hair. He doesn't want to think about the case any more than he has to. His house is his safe place and having Ginny near him is the closest thing to absolute peace.

"I missed you." He tightens his hold around her. Ginny probably understands his need for contact as she doesn't move away.

Ages later, she disentangles them. Tiptoeing, she softly kisses him. He tries to pull her into a deeper kiss when she pulls away.

"That's for later, Mr Potter." She laughs, making him pout. "I made dinner. Wash up and help me lay down the table."

"You cooked dinner? Getting bored with my cooking?" He pretends to be affronted. Ginny rolls her eyes.

"Can't a girlfriend take care of her boyfriend without being accused of having ulterior motives?" Her eyes soften. "We'll talk later, eh?"

Of course, she hasn't missed anything. Unlike Ron and Neville, Ginny will not let go of the issue until he bares his soul on his accord. Sometimes, he is scared beyond belief at her patience and resilience.

He sighs which she takes as defeat. He prays that the dinner lasts for a while.

* * *

Harry is a total sap and he won't deny it. Their dinner is the best one he has had in ages because Ginny is here. She puts him at ease. She's lively, funny and perfect and his heart warms at the way she cares for him. She makes him laugh with anecdotes about the usual drama of her teammates. Harry almost forgets why he was feeling sorrowful before. He basks in her glow, forgetting his worries.

It's not until they're in bed that Ginny brings up the subject.

"So..." she drawls, fixing him with her steady look.

"So, what?" He doesn't meet her eyes in the hopes she'll drop it. Ginny doesn't.

"You've been looking morose. A tad. Is it the case?" She lightly rubs his arm, the touch soothing his inner turmoil.

"You know nothing about it." Ginny cups his face and points it towards her.

"Tell me about it?"

He doesn't want to worry her. But the picture of the kid keeps on flashing in front of his eyes. Harry makes his decision.

"Charlie Theroux. He's a muggleborn. His parents were killed in the war by the Notts. He's in an orphanage in Hampshire. We have reports which suggest that the Notts might be planning on hunting him down. We have to get to them first."

He takes a deep breath. Harry notices her frown.

"Poor boy," Ginny whispers.

"I know. I don't think I can help him." His throat feels thick with the admission. "There's a chance that the Notts might find him first. These children are orphaned and I can't help them. I can't save them from their parents' murderers."

Ginny envelops him in a tight hug. He latches onto her as if he's an infant. Tears prickle his eyes, but he doesn't let them fall. Crying won't help him. It never has.

"You know what?" She says softly. "You'll save him. And he won't face the war that took away his parents' lives."

"How do you know that? History repeats itself, doesn't it?"

She stares at him with bright, brown eyes, making him catch his breath.

"Exactly. And we'll be there to help him. And the others, too." Her expression remains resolute and stubborn. Immediately, Harry feels the weight in his chest disappear. He nuzzles into her, the tension gradually leaving his body. Ginny keeps on caressing his hair. For a moment, it's just the two of them in their little world. He is thankful for her, a person who doesn't look at him like he's about to collapse under the weight of the world. Instead, she'll be here to hold his hand when he needs her to, letting him rest when it becomes too much for him. His best source of comfort, his lifeline.

"Thanks, Gin," he mutters.

"Shhh. I'm here." He can hear the smile in her voice as he drifts off to sleep.

It won't be easy. And he might not be able to save everyone. But he'll do whatever it takes to save them. And with Ginny by his side, everything seems easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! Find me on [whiffingbooks](https://whiffingbooks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
